Various desktop and wall hanging calendars have been available for centuries. Spiral type calendars such as Rassi U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,042 and Irlik U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,260 are typical. Perpetual calendars such as Crooker U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,666 and Tangorra U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,080 are other variations of calendars. Changeable calendars with indicia seen through openings are illustrated in Potter Canadian patent 515,150. Most of the wall mounted calendars today require removal from the wall in order to change the month. Similarly most of the desk typed calendars require flipping of the pages to change the month. Such calendars, require substantial effort to change the month.